


Powers Inherited

by bitchboyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Umbrella Academy
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, Fuego, M/M, UA, five x diego, five/diego - Freeform, psuedo incest, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: Based off of the kinkmeme with ‘exploring [diego’s] breath-holding power’, I just added Five because I like the pairing!





	Powers Inherited

So, Diego could hold his breath really well, 

Really, really fucking well.

This wasn’t something either Five or him had immediately set out to test though, at the beginning it was just going to be a quick, heated makeout session, 

Five was on top, straddling Diego’s waist and looking down at him with his usual cocky smile, 

“Remind me to give you some time to catch your breath after a while.” He’d said with a small smirk before leaning down and kissing the taller one with just a little aggression, trying to put some body weight down on him even though Five’s current body was still the one of a seventeen year old, 

It was going pretty good until Five had had to pull back to catch his own breath, along with a half confused, half intrigued expression, 

“You’re not panting, or anything.” He’d remarked, still staying on Diego’s waist because admittedly it was kind of comfy there and the other one hadn’t asked or motioned for Five to move,

“I’m not.” Diego said with half a shrug, pretty sure he’d seen little fireworks going off inside his brother’s eyes, rolling his own,

“We should....test this.” Five had asked, or more said, still looking like a kid who’d found out he was opening Christmas presents really, really early, 

“Fine, but I’m topping.” Diego mumbled, pushing Five off of him and switching positions before looking down at him with his own version of a cocky smile, 

“Remind me to give you some time to catch your breath after a while,” He’d mimicked, just staying like that above Five for a while before leaning down and him starting the kiss this time, slowly as well as carefully pinning the smaller one’s wrists up on either side of his head,

It wasn’t too long until you could notice Five was starting to lose his breath a little, not kissing back as fiercely as he had been before and squirming a bit, but Diego didn’t budge, 

He tightened his grip on his brother’s wrists, smirking against his lips and deepening the kiss, the squirming was very noticeable now, Five trying his best to gasp between kisses and oqccaiosnally trying to break free of Diego’s grasp on him,

Which he failed to do so, quite miserably. 

Eventually, the taller one had pulled back, secretly admiring the beginning of bruises on his brother’s wrists and the view of Five focusing very very hard on getting his breathing back to a good rhythm, 

Some of the power’s they’d inherited weren’t all bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve got to this part- 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!
> 
> ☺️


End file.
